


Злая шутка

by Moonlight_02art



Series: Из снов моих с утра бежишь проворно [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25819321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight_02art/pseuds/Moonlight_02art
Summary: Первая часть цикла о сновидениях.
Series: Из снов моих с утра бежишь проворно [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873339
Kudos: 2





	Злая шутка

Когда бутылка «Темерской ржаной» подходит к концу, а концентрированная в воздухе усталость вперемешку с отчаянием хоть немного рассеивается, Роше облегченно вздыхает. Он временно не при делах: Бьянка перемигивается с ведьмаком, и пока можно расслабиться и ни о чём не думать. Но как только он разваливается поудобнее на шатком стуле, к реальности его возвращает голос Геральта.

— Роше, не спи.

Вернон зевает.

— Не сплю.

— Хотел у тебя спросить: как там поживает твой старый добрый враг Иорвет?

— А что, соскучился? — парирует Роше и всё же устало отвечает: — Мёртв он. Ещё с Ламмаса. На этот раз — точно. У меня надёжные источники. В него угодило не меньше десятка стрел.

— Не знал, — Геральт качает головой, и Роше раздражается: что он, в самом деле, понимает. Ведьмаку-то от смерти давнего знакомого не холодно и не жарко, не то, что ему. — И погиб даже не в бою с тобой? Как же ты жить-то теперь будешь?

Роше не отвечает, натягивает кривую неискреннюю улыбку. Чертов ведьмак язвит, не представляя, что в общем-то ушел недалеко от правды: Роше и сам хотел бы знать ответ на этот вопрос.

***

Роше наводил справки и уточнял не один раз, получая неизменный ответ: Иорвет, Гроза Севера, вопреки всем ожиданиям, не самый обычный выродок (иначе как он собрал вокруг себя столько эльфов!), а даже его лучший враг, совершенно точно, окончательно и бесповоротно мёртв, и нет в этом никаких сомнений. Нет, черт побери, он должен радоваться как ребенок, но внутри в последний раз звякнула какая-то тоненькая струна, оборвалась безвозвратно, и на смену ей явилось опустошение. Это чувство не было похоже ни на одно из тех, что уже было знакомо Роше. Он вряд ли смог бы описать его, не говоря уже о названии. Но бок о бок с этим неизвестным нечто шли чувство глубокой несправедливости и обида на самого скоя’таэля: как этот сукин сын вообще решил умереть, не дождавшись его, Вернона, последней схватки с ним.

Зоркий глаз опытного шпиона и профессиональное внимание к деталям сыграли с ним злую шутку. Роше мог бы до последних мелочей восстановить въевшийся в память образ, столь ненавистный, слишком скоя’таэльский, слишком… иорветовский. И восстанавливал — во сне, совершенно против своей воли. Ругался как никогда зло, очень надеясь, что его проклятия слышны на этом идиотском Острове Яблонь, выдуманном века или тысячелетия назад остроухими. Может, его брань не доходила до адресата, может, и вовсе некому было её слушать, но, всякий раз смыкая глаза, Роше видел одну и ту же картину.

В памяти неизменно воскресала последняя встреча, последнее расставание, последняя битва — та, что закончилась так позорно для Вернона. Так же шелестел где-то в вышине флотзамский лес, поскрипывали под солдатскими ботинками ветки да камни, хлюпала вечная грязь. И Иорвет ничуть не менялся, глядел все так же _безумно-гордо-презрительно_. А на лице, необычно мужественном для эльфа и по эльфски-же прекрасном, расцветала знакомая до боли усмешка. Роше под рукой чувствовал тяжелую прохладу металла — надежную, придающую спокойствие. Они кружили по жухлой траве. Иорвет — мягкой кошачьей поступью, тихой, но опасной. Роше — не слишком грациозно, по-солдатски твердо, уверенно. И долго, очень долго не брались за оружие, будто напоследок откладывая десерт, растягивая минуты сладкого удовольствия и томительного ожидания.

Безумная зелень единственного глаза действовала Роше на нервы — она пробиралась внутрь, он чувствовал её под кожей, где-то глубоко внутри. Этот взгляд сочился не просто ненавистью, Роше ни у кого еще не видал такого на поле боя. Было в нем что-то опасное, хищное, неизведанное.

Наконец меч гладко выскальзывал из ножен, разрезал пронизанный солнечными лучами воздух. Начиналось представление. Поворот — удар — уклонение — блок. Роше никогда не умел танцевать — только если так, вокруг своего самого верного давнего врага, скрестив мечи и наслаждаясь металлическим звоном. Во сне не было той ошибки, он не оступался и не давал эльфскому лезвию оказаться ближе. Роше знал, что стоит ему хоть немного напрячься, и он достанет Иорвета, но торопиться было некуда. Блок — уклонение — удар. Ему везло: меч был выбит из крепкой иорветовской хватки, эльф падал, и в одно мгновение Роше нависал сверху, прижимая кинжал к бледному горлу, увитому вытатуированной лозой. То было особое удовольствие — с усмешкой вглядываться в яростную зелень, чувствовать отчаянное сопротивление и прерывистое горячее дыхание, но удерживать Иорвета, пусть и с огромным усилием. Это мгновение растягивалось, время текло в тысячу раз медленнее, чем в самом деле: Роше успевал отметить острую линию скул, бледность, неожиданную мягкость и тонкость кожи, неровный край шрама, уходящего под сползшую повязку, покрасневшие почему-то кончики ушей, четко очерченный контур тонких губ — весь этот чертов эльф был запечатлен в его памяти. Он усмехался, хватая кинжал крепче.

И лишь тогда, готовый наконец сделать то, чего так долго ждал, что было ему предназначено, — Роше просыпался.

***

Что-то закончилось, но ничего, вопреки известной истине, не началось. Наоборот: оборвалось, рухнуло несбывшееся, то, о чем Роше никогда не думал. Что-то жизненно необходимое, как глоток воздуха, выскользнуло из его рук и исчезло в небытие, оставив после себя тянущую пустоту. Чего-то он не смог понять. А где искать теперь на всё это ответы — не имел представления.

У его Предназначения неистовый, яростный, горящий взгляд. Роше натыкается на него везде: в зелени листвы, в витражах, в зеленом бутылочном стекле. Он готов поклясться, что с ветром до него доносится ехидный шепот на Старшей речи. Роше мало спит. Даже во сне он не может завершить начатое. Крутится на неудобной постели, разглядывает затянутый паутиной потолок, отворачивается от лунного света, пробивающегося сквозь крошечное окно. «Чертов ублюдок, — устало думает Вернон, — даже теперь не оставишь меня в покое».

Роше натягивает до самого носа одеяло и закрывает глаза, чтобы не смотреть в угол, в котором только что промелькнула знакомая тень.

**Author's Note:**

> Канцлер Ги — Ищи меня


End file.
